Marnix Gespa
is a character from (INSERT ROLE PLAY ROOM) Marnix Gespa, A furyan (unknown to himself) that wandered the world almost 10000 years in the future. Some there knew him as a bounty hunter, others as a loyal sniper to the army. But everyone knew that he'd get the job done. More than his first name nobody ever knew, he was a ghost that didn't leave a trace, no paper trail and no evidence. Marnix was on a mission, his last one before he could retire from the world wars and actually go to the sanctuary that was still a safe heaven, a place where all kinds of beings were welcome. But when he finally got his target in the cross-air and was getting prepared to fire he was spotted. He had no other choice than to pull the trigger and kill his target, but the moment he pulled the trigger and the targets death was certain a spell was cast over him. It sent him back in time, all the way to where the pirates still ruled the world. He landed upon the ships deck of the Septimo. With his bag on his back and a few weapons in it he is fully prepared for the world that he had been sent to. Personality Marnix is a proud man, but not cocky. He is willing to listen to stories but to tell his own he has troubles with. Willing to learn everything that the crew and the world has to offer. Sometimes has a hard time adapting to the era due to his difference in appearance. When you first meet them (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How are they to strangers? Whats the general first impression they give off? To others they like/dislike (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they treat there friends/enemies/co-workers? Beliefs Athiest Being a good tribute to the Septimo crew. Not altering the future to much. Hobbies (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they enjoy doing? 'Likes/Dislikes' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' Magic. (Unaware that he has magic himself, due to not knowing that he is Furyan) His weaponery. Drunk quickly 'Pain threshold' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they handle injury? Torture? 'Secrets' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do they have a big secret? What do they want to hide from others about themselves? Appearance Physique Physical (biological) appearance such as hair and eye color, body length and weight, other measurements, scars, etc. Marnix is a strong build middle sized male, broad shoulders and wide back. A though build combined with an agile bone structure make him often mistaken for an elf or half elf. Blond hair till his shoulders, blue eyes and pointy 'elven' ears. His body is nearly covered in tattoos. His upper body, arms, shoulders and back are fully done. Also has a tattoo on his leg of a shockbreaker with spring done by Sverre in exchange for the deal of life. Standing at 6ft and weighing approximately 230 pounds he is a true born and raised warrior. Second Form (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) If they have multiple appearances/forms, put this in separate sub headings. Attire Usually wears a black and white long coat, with one arm removed for his left hand. Marnix doesn't like gunpowder residu on his good clothing. Other than this he has a few uniforms to fit into any envoirement and blend in. And a few clothing pieces for blending in to the time. And there is a special uniform, fully black wearing a fox logo. His old campaign clothing. He never wears it unless it's absolutely needed. It comes with fully bulletproof ops vest with enough pockets to hold ammo for year. It's filled with all sorts of utilities to survive in the field. Voice (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) describe their voice. Medical History DO NOT DELETE, But 'NONE' Or 'N/A' If not required. Any known illnesses? Disease? This can be anything that is used in a character medical file. Includes sensory impairment and allergies that a medic or doctor would know or be able to test. Combat (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Any skills useful for combat: hand to hand, armed (both long and short range), magical. What also belongs here: if your character e.g. runs faster or lifts heavier than the average due to training. Due to bodybuild and training Marnix is stronger and more agile than others. Good with his bare hands and excellent with his firearms of all sorts. Also contains magic that he doesn't know about but when he gets angry it gets released, in full rage he's capable of summoning weapons like his anchestor. Sapphire the Gentle. Inhuman Advancement ' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) ''Can they run/jump/swim better than the common human? - Keep this realistic to laws of science. '''Weapons * Sniper Rifle (Semi and full automatic options, option to silence and equipped with a scope.) * 2x Usp .45 (Silenced) * Black and red Katana. * Full automatic Rifle (Fitted with Underbarrel Grenade launcher. Coded M203. Fitted with ACOG scope, camouflaged in mudland patterns.) * .50 Barrett sniper rifle. (Uncompleted. Work in progress) Magic (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education Marnix has a high IQ and a good education due to his army training and raising. Being trained from the age of 16 he was always a good student, a fast learner. Picking up the traits of the marksman job like he was born for it. The combination of his parents was both a blessing and a curse. 'Languages' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Morpheus has it's own languages, many equivalent to our own. Albanian is the English equivalent and the most widely spoken language, if your character only speaks Albanian, please delete this section. 'Medical Knowledge' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do not put "basic first aid", this can go under the main Other Skills. Engineer Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Science Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Assembling weapons, scouting, music. Training others in the use of weaponery. 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Background Marnix was born in future days New York. His father William the Gentle, son of Sapphire, raised him to be unaware of his own powers and strengths, sending him to the army instead. There and on young age when Marnix saw the world being torn apart by the wars and greed of people, and felt like it was his task to tribute to making it a better world. At the age of 16 he graduated with honors from army training and enlisted into the spec forces. They selected him for the special program of the Marksman squad Foxtrot. It was heavy training where both Physical and Mental strength was trained and tested. Being a brute amongst warriors he had little trouble with adjusting to the class speed. Slowly coming out as top his class he was placed as squadleader. It was not long after that he was sent into the field to work for the army as road clearer. Doing his job well units had no trouble getting through envoirements that were listed as hostile because every enemy had been cleared out. This went on for 9 years untill his final mission came and he would have to take out the grand boss off the region. After that he'd retire, atleast that was what he hoped for.. But then he was sent back. Back in time and he now stands amongst the crew of the Septimo often wondering what the world he came from had become. Home Town (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) '' A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention.'' 'First Appearance' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Nice to have this ~ What happened when they first joined the RP? '' '''Excerpt' Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Parents: William the Gentle, Fleuroleil Gespa Grandparents: Sapphire the Gentle, Aurora (last name unknown, deceased) Aunt: Amskura Leonie the Gentle. 'Siblings' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? 'Children' Do they have children? Adopted? Are they a parent-figure to another? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Pets' Do they have any pets? When did they get this pet? Are they magic? 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Role Player is a male that goes by the alias of Sapphire or Sapph. A proud man not afraid to take on a challenge head on. Grab a bull by the horns as they say. But also smart enough to know when he's being screwed or when a challenge is to big. There is no bigger heart than his or so I've been told. Always ready to held anyone that needs it, and will always be a listening ear. Feel free to text this man when you need anything, and he will see if he can provide. 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.